


Die For You (Andley)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, Andley sad, Andy Biersack pov, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ashley, Sadness, Weirdness, andy p.o.v, die for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy don't know why Ashley is ignoring him, until he follows him out the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die For You (Andley)

Andy P.O.V

I don't understand anything anymore. I've been standing right next to Ashley for hours, screaming and shouting for him to hear me, to see me, but he doesn't.  
Why? I don't know, but it's been like that for over a week now and I have no idea why. And the worst part of it all is that I can see him crying, but I can't comfort him..

Today I decided to follow him when he went out for a walk. He stopped next to a graveyard and took a deep breath. 

I watched him silently as he sat down next to a black grave stone with a single rose cut into the top of it. 

Moving closer to the stone, I looked at the inscription on it and gasped.

"In loving memory of Andrew Dennis Biersack  
A beloved son, boyfriend and friend,  
You will always be our hero!!"

No, no this can't be real, can it? I'm not dead, I can't be dead, I'm right here! Suddenly the memories from that day came into my head.

I remembered being in a car and laughing at something Ash said to me on the phone, before the car flipped over and left me squished to dead between road tracks and car wreck. I remembered walking up in a hospital with a crying Ashley next to me and my parents curled up in a corner, waiting for me to wake up and be okay, but I wasn't.

\----Flashback----

"Ash? Wake up!! I don't have long!! Come on, Ash wake up!!" I shook him a few more times before he stirred and opened him beautiful brown eyes, which I'll never see again. 

"Andy? You are awake!! Are you okay?" He jumped out of his chair and into my arms, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, now listen. I don't have much time left so please remember to keep living and that I love you and tell my parents I love them, okay? Goodbye Ashes, I love you!!" I barely got the last word out before a loud beeping noise filled my ears and everything went black.

\----Present Time----

Tears kept streaming down my cheeks. How is that even possible? How didn't I know that I died? 

I looked back a Ashley, who had fallen asleep at the grave, with a note in his hand. Why I didn't notice the note before, I don't know, but before I could look at it, I felt someone starring at me.

As I turned around, I saw Ashley walking towards me, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to keep living?" I smiled at him and hugged him tightly when he reached me.

"You should have known that I couldn't possibly live without you!! I'd die for you and you know it!!" He looked at the ground.

"Well you are here now and we can't really change that, so we might as well make the best of it, right?" He pulled me closer and looked up to connect his lips to mine. Even if we were both dead, his kisses still made me feel like I was on fire.

"Remember Blue Eyes, I've given you my heart to break and I'd die for you again... Always..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is the first thing I've posted on here... All my one shots are on wattpad too :)


End file.
